The overall objectives of this research project are: 1. a study of the structure of collagen including the nature, mechanism of formation and distribution of covalent interchain cross-links; 2. comparative biochemical studies, and an evaluation of the role of disordered structure and function of collagen, in acquired and heritable disorders of connective tissues; 3. an investigation of possible biosynthetic precursors in collagen secretion and fibrogenesis, and an elucidation of the mechanism of secretion of collagen and protein- polysaccharides; 4. an immunochemical analysis of collagen and procollagen. Antibodies to procollagen will be used to chart the course of the intracellular translocation of procollagen during the secretory process; 5. the study of the nature of the macromolecular components of the elastic fiber and the function of structural glycoproteins in elastogenesis and other connective tissue functions; 6. the nature and significance of changes in collagen structure associated with the aging process.